GBoys Showers
by star-stickies
Summary: This is a continuation of the GBoys baths. If you have not read the GBoys baths, I suggest you read that one first before you read this one. Once again if you forgot, this is a funny explanation on how the GBoys have their showers. Enjoy reading!


I do not own Gundam Wing

This is kinda like a continuation of the G-Boys Baths. If you are reading this right now, and have not read the previous one, I suggest you read the previous one. (G-Boys Baths)

* * *

**G-Boys Showers**

(Note: This is a continuation of G-Boys Baths)

NOW…!!!!!!!

FEATURING QUATRE!!!!!!

"No fair!!!! He got to go first AGAIN!!!!!" cried Duo

When Quatre showers he uses:

Strawberry scent baby shampoo

Strawberry scent baby conditioner

Strawberry scent body wash

Strawberry shaped squeaky toy

Strawberry shaped towel

"Why do you have to do this to me!!??" cried Quatre.

"Because you said you would have the guts to do it!!" Duo Grunted.

"Uhnnnnnn…" Quatre sighed heavily.

First, Quatre plays with his squeaky toy. SQUEAK SQUEAK!!! Then he…

"Sh-SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" Now Quatre was **REALLY **mad.

NOW…!!

FEATURING HEERO!!!

"WHAT?!" Duo said in confusion

…

…

…

…

…

…

Umm…I don't think Heero even takes a shower.

NOW…!!!!!

FEATURING WUFEI!!!!!

"WHAT!? NO WAY!!!!!!WHY?! DOESN'T ANYONE LIKE ME?!" Duo said, shouting AGAIN.

(Audience)Coughing sounds madeempty soft drink cans clink

"What nonsense, Maxwell! Stop complaining will you!?" said a booming voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. But, it did, in fact, come out of somewhere. Wufei's mouth. Yep, that's where is came from.

"What's the big idea? Jeez." Duo sighed.

Anyway, back to the point.

When Wufei showers, he uses…

"I told you. I go to the hot springs!" Wufei pointed out.

(Please refer to G-Boys Baths )

FEATURING TROWA!!!!!!!

When Trows has a shower, he uses:

Extra silky and straight shampoo for girls

Extra silky and straight conditioner for girls

A bar of plain Soap (with added moisturisers)

Plain white towel

Trowa hates curly hair, so he uses "Extra silky and straight shampoo for girls" and "Extra silky and straight conditioner for girls". Since Trowa can never find a hair product for guys lately, he's been using girls! This explains why his hair smells so strong of raspberries when he comes out of the shower. But of course, Trowa had always kept it a secret from everyone so that they would never notice he was using girls' products.

"That's not true! They're…They're lying!!!!!!!!" Trowa shouted blushing.

"Hey Trowa, are you blushing?!" Duo said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Crypto-face!!!!! (Translation: "Your face is cryptic!")"Trowa was trying to change the subject.

"You can't hide now Trowa. Your big secret was just revealed!!!!!Hehe!!" Duo's grin was so big it almost didn't fit on his face.

You're probably wondering why Trowa uses soap with added moisturisers right?! Well, Trowa has dermatitis, so he has to keep it moisturised or his skin will flake.

"Hey Trowa. You never told us you had dermatitis…" Duo said, looking like he had a plan on his mind.

"I can't take this anymore!!!!" Trowa ran off where no one could find his. His own empty room. He was just as empty as the room so he was always camouflaged in it! Anyway, I haven't finished my talk about Trowa's bath yet. When he uses his towel, he either dry himself up so that he's so dry his skin cracks or he dabs himself so lightly with his towel that he looks like he just came out of the shower.

"Hey, does that mean that when he doesn't dry himself properly it looks like he peed his pants?" Duo asked while snickering.

That's up to you Duo because it's none of my concern.

"Hey, it's my turn isn't it?" Duo finally remembered that he had not been interviewed yet.

I'm afraid so…

"Umm, guys, what's with the disappointed looks?" Duo had asked once again while scratching his dirty hair.

FEATURING DUO!!!!!!

"All right!! Now things are starting to heat up!!!!" Duo yelled in triumph.

When duo showers, he uses:

Non-frizzy + Non-itching + Lice repellent + Anti-dandruff + non-split ends 2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner

A bar of soap (which was originally Quatre's but Duo had mistook it for his own invented soap refer to G-Boys baths so Quatre had been wondering why he smelt so bad the last few weeks but then in the end, he finally realized it wasn't his… I could explain more about the story right now, but this is starting to get completely off subject so I'm stopping… )

A face towel

Since Duo's hair is in such bad condition, he has to use the "Non-frizzy + Non-itching + Lice repellent + Anti-dandruff + non-split ends 2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner". But no matter how he tries to hide it, everyone knows Duo is just too poor to get his own custom made shampoo and conditioner. But that doesn't matter, I'm sure that Duo is happy to share his special formula to make this "Non-frizzy + Non-itching + Lice repellent + Anti-dandruff + No split ends 2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner".

Ingredients:

Non-frizzy shampoo

Non-frizzy conditioner

Non-itching shampoo

Non-itching conditioner

Lice-repellent shampoo

Lice repellent conditioner

Anti-dandruff shampoo

Anti-dandruff conditioner

No split ends shampoo

No split ends conditioner

Method:

"This method is so easy even an idiot can understand them!" Those are Duo's words of his method.

"Heh, that idiot is just referring to himself." Wufei commented.

"True." Trow had finally come out of his room. Although half blushing he didn't really care.

"…" A thing Heero would say…

"Guys, that's not very nice." Quatre said trying to change the subject.

"Not that you're any better, Quatre." Heero made a rather mean comment, but to the others it seemed to make them nod in agreement.

Right, CUT! Back to the method!

Pour a bit of everything in a large bowl.

Mix everything together.

Empty mixture into a large bottle.

If you need to make more, simply redo instructions 1, 2 and 3.

Realizing how terribly disgusting his formula was, everyone had rushed to the bathroom, ready to throw up any time soon.

About Duo's bar of soap, well I think you've already heard the story.

The only reason why Duo uses a face towel is because he does not have the money to buy himself a proper one. …sad

"Let's party!!!!" Duo had once said again. Forgetting what had happened last time…

(Audience) "Hey, it's that kid again! Get him!!!!!!!"

Once again Duo ran off the stage crying like a baby…


End file.
